blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Maragi the Medium-Mage
Maragi the Medium-Mage is a mercenary who becomes entangled in the Death Conflict. He is featured in BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor. Information Maragi was eighteen when the Fall of Kisaragi's Comet occurred. Caring for his nine year old sister Nakate, he had to do whatever it took to survive in the wastelands left behind by Kisaragi's Comet. He took on the role of a scavenger in the barbarism that took place soon after, stealing from others in order to care for himself and Nakate. Despite the doubts he had for what he did, he needed to survive. He locked away his empathy for others in order to save himself and his sister from the wastes. He lost his left eye during his scavenging days, leading to the people he often stole and killed with calling him One Eye. At a time in the barbarism, Maragi was experiencing a drought—either defenses would be too much for the young man or other scavengers would obtain what he was after before he did. He needed a second pair of hands to help him, and, despite his own wishes, the only ones he had for his sister's. She joined him in the robbing and pillaging. During the Hanged Man Conflict, the scavengers who had thrived before were systematically being wiped out. Maragi and Nakate were two of the only few who survived. Maragi switched careers, becoming one of many emerging mercenaries for hire. After the victor of the conflict was decided, the efforts of the Caldus Spaera Armatura's reconstruction needed to clear away the barbarism from the land. Mercenaries were used for this task, which Maragi was a part of. During one of these job given to him by the Armatura, he obtained a strange weapon that was named Winged Strife: Fire-Starter. It allowed him power over fire itself, using it to complete that same job. He gained the name the Medium-Mage because of his use of the Fire-Starter. He also obtained Winged Strife: Water-Stream, which his sister would take for herself. At some point, Maragi got his hands on a landship that he and Nakate use as a mobile home and a base of operations. He named it the Akatsuki. He also got a sort of assistant later on, Osora, also known as Osora the Overfield. Chaos Aggressor Personality Maragi is an abrasive, loose-lipped brigand, a man with little hesitation in what he says or does. He has a dry sense of humor about everything around him, often to defuse situations for himself. An abundance of confidence comes with everything he does, seeing himself as the best at what he does. Or, at least, he has to be the best at what he does, for the sake of himself and his sister, Nakate. For much of his life after the Fall of Kisaragi's Comet, his only goals were to survive and parent Nakate, or at least protect her, and each decision he's made as been for the sake of accomplishing those goals. Despite often believing he has to hide behind an air of arrogance and apathy, he cares deeply for his sister. Appearance Maragi has wild crimson hair and dark blue eyes, with a tall, muscular build. He wears over his left eye a large dark red eyepatch, with thin black outlines, and a thick black strap that wraps around his head. He maintains straight crimson sideburns, a thin goatee, and a slight stubble. He wears a loosely buttoned red vest, padded to act as armor around the shoulder blades and abs. Two silver rectangular plates of metal are bolted on the sides of the vest. Underneath is a maroon shirt with short sleeves. Leaving his biceps exposed, he wears a pair of black arm sleeves, which feed into red fingerless gloves with a chunk of metal bolted onto the back. The forearms have a set of three metal plates covering the outer sides of his arms, also bolted. A large black belt with red trim wraps around his abdomen, carrying an assortment of small weapons around the front and sides, and horizontally carries Winged Strife: Fire-Starter on the back inside a red and black sheath. Downward, he wears a pair of black pants with silver armor plates going down the side of his thighs, stopping at his knees, which have red padded armor on them. His shins are covered with a narrow rectangular piece of silver armor, wrapped around his calves with crimson belts. The pants feed into crimson boots with red trim and black soles, alongside steel toes. Powers and Abilities Maragi's combat skills were developed over the course of his scavenging and mercenary days, honed for the sake of always completing whatever task is given to him. He excels in sword combat, despite it being a self-trained ability, as he's able to hold himself and others still with ease. Even without the sword or other weaponry, he's able to rely on his strength in hand-to-hand combat. With Fire-Starter, Maragi is able to use the flames created in its blade in combat, either an enhancement of the sword or as a projectile for long range battle. Musical Themes Trivia Navigation Category:A-tier Character Category:Neutral